What Tezuka Did on His Summer Vacation
by StarryNight
Summary: Sometimes forced vacations are the best vacations.


Title: What Tezuka Did on His Summer Vacation

Pairing: Kite/Tezuka

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Originally written for thesundaywriter at potcrackxchange on LJ.

* * *

Tezuka had been against the idea from the start. He didn't need a vacation; vacations were a waste of time that could be applied to some other, more profitable endeavor. As far as Tezuka was concerned, all he needed was a book during his few free evening hours. Anything else was sheer indulgence and completely out of the question.

So, of course, Tezuka found himself on a beach with no idea what to do with himself next. He blamed Fuji. Somehow, it was always Fuji's fault in the end. Somehow or other (Tezuka wasn't sure how, but he did have suspicions about Fuji's "special tea"), Tezuka had not only _agreed _to take a vacation, but he had chosen the least practical place he could think of. Had Tezuka chosen under his own power to take a vacation, he would've chosen somewhere quiet, isolated. The mountains had a special appeal to him, after all.

But not Okinawa. Not the beaches, and the sun, and the people, and Tezuka had no idea what to do with any of those things. And he had said as much to Fuji.

Fuji had merely smiled at him. "It'll come back to you," he said, pouring another cup of tea for them both. "You used to be very good at handling chaos. Remember our team, after all."

"I do, and that is why I am against this idea." Tezuka looked down at the table. "I had actually enjoyed not having to deal with those issues."

"Barely out of college and acting like an old man already." Fuji tsked. "You'll age before your time, Kunimitsu. Go, enjoy life before you settle into your career and Doing The Right Thing."

How Fuji was able to enunciate the capital letters, Tezuka would never know. "You won't give me any peace until I give in, won't you?" he asked, resigning himself to the inevitable. It was the best way to handle Fuji, after all.

"I am glad that you see it my way. More tea?"

Tezuka declined. It was probably the tea's fault that he was letting Fuji plan his coerced vacation, after all.

* * *

"You appear lost."

Tezuka didn't even turn to acknowledge the voice that spoke from behind him. "I am not." He pointed. "There is my hotel, and there is the beach. Everything else, I will locate in time." He was only going to be there for two weeks, after all, not a lifetime.

"That isn't what I meant. You look like you don't know where you are on a much different level."

"And this is your business, how…?" Something about the voice was teasing at the edges of Tezuka's memory, and he wanted to focus on that, on why it seemed familiar.

A soft chuckle. "Because it is my hotel. Well, my family's, I am the current manager. So it is my duty to ensure that our guests are content, and, not lost."

Finally, Tezuka turned. "I thank you for your concern, but…." He trailed off as he looked at the person in front of him. The hair had changed, the features matured, but the glasses, the expression in those eyes…. "Excuse me. You played tennis, did you not?"

"I did…how did…." There was hesitation, wariness, in the other person's voice. "Wait…I know you." It was hard to forget someone who had defeated him so thoroughly, after all. "Tezuka."

"Kite." Tezuka nodded his head in acknowledgement. "As a friend of mine would say, it's a small world."

"Smaller than most people care to acknowledge." Kite's smile was friendly, but lacking sincerity on some level. "What brings you to our humble shores."

"It was decided that I need a vacation." Tezuka looked around him. "I did not realize that your family was in the hospitality business."

Kite shrugged. "This is Okinawa. Most of our money is tied up in tourism and the military base. And before you ask, I came by this position honestly." He smirked. "I have the degree to prove it."

"You did not peruse tennis?"

Another shrug. "Tennis can only support the lucky few." He looked at Tezuka, gaze piercing, analyzing. "As I am sure you have discovered."

Tezuka had to work hard to keep his hand down at his side. "We all have to grow up sometime."

"Indeed." Kite studied Tezuka. "I don't suppose I can talk you into a match, though…for old time's sake?" He smiled. "I do not play as much as I like, not since we all scattered." A shadow passed over Kite's eyes as he said that.

A shadow that Tezuka understood…it was the mark of a captain, after all. "I would be honored."

"Excellent. We have courts here. I'll give you some time to settle in…tomorrow morning? Nine, say?"

Tezuka nodded. "I'll be there."

* * *

By ten the next morning, Tezuka had decided that he owed Fuji an apology. A vacation was, indeed, what he had needed.

It wasn't the sand, though, or the surf, or the sun. It had nothing to do with tropical drinks, or tropical breezes. Instead, it had everything to do with the grip of a racquet in his hand, the singing of ball against strings, the pounding of feet against court.

The thrill of a worthy opponent on the other side of the net.

It didn't take more than a cursory glance to see that Kite was enjoying himself as well, the subtle tension that had lined Kite's face, tension that Tezuka hadn't even realized that he had seen, was gone, replaced with only the enjoyment of the game. Tezuka wondered if his face had been carrying the same tension, and that was what Fuji had been seeing all along.

The game was long and hard fought, Tezuka taking the win by only the narrowest of margins. Kite didn't seem upset, though, the anger of youth long since mellowed. "A good game," he said, holding his hand out to shake Tezuka's. "Sadly, I must go back to work, but…tomorrow, perhaps?"

"Tomorrow." Tezuka gripped Kite's hand, finding himself anticipating the meeting. "I look forward to it."

* * *

It became a pattern, the next few days, meeting for a match in the morning. Soon, the matches led into lunches, and within another two days, the lunches had led to conversations that had to be picked up over dinner. Dinners that led into after dinner drinks.

Looking back, Tezuka realized that he had no idea who started it, or what started it, even. He couldn't remember any sign, any hint that he had given, nor could he recall anything that had seemed like a hint from Kite. All he knew for sure was that, one moment, their hands were touching as he took a drink from Kite, and the next….

The next, their lips were pressed together, awkwardly, as if neither of them knew just what they were doing. Glasses were the first things to be discarded, which made the kissing infinitely better, and soon, hands were under clothing, and there were sensations, and sounds, and Tezuka could taste salt on Kite's skin as his mouth explored the column of Kite's throat, and even though he hadn't gone in the ocean since he had arrived on the island, Tezuka felt that he was experiencing it all the same. And then, all thoughts were gone, swept away in the joy of skin against skin, sensation after sensation, learning how the other felt and tasted everywhere…and the heat, the searing of joining, and completion.

Tezuka had no idea just when they had made it to a bed, Kite's bed, from the scent that surrounded them. He just knew he was in bed, Kite at his side, and they couldn't quite meet each other's eyes.

Kite was the first to break the silence. "I…don't usually do things like this, Tezuka." He chuckled ruefully. "In fact, I wouldn't know impulsive if it bit me in the ass, according to Hirakoba-kun."

"Fuji has told me the same thing, on several occasions," Tezuka found himself commiserating. "And…I agree. Actions like this…are far outside my normal behavior."

"And I don't regret it." Kite reached over, ran his fingers over Tezuka's hand.

"I…do not, either." Tezuka was surprised by that. "I am going home in three days."

"I know." Kite nodded. "I am not asking for a relationship, Tezuka. Just…that we can enjoy our time now. And…perhaps, once you go back, we can keep in touch?"

Tezuka found himself smiling, am expression that so few saw. "That is acceptable to me," he said. "Desirable, even."

Kite's smile became almost wicked. "How sore are you, anyway?"

Tezuka binked, then rolled over, pinning Kite to the mattress. "I think, the question is, how sore are you going to be?"

As he bent to kiss Kite again, Tezuka had the fleeting thought that he owed Fuji much more than thanks…though he'd never admit it to his friend. Fuji probably already knew by now, anyway.

--The End--


End file.
